koldndfandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
Seaside Town * The Council of Loathing * The Museum * The Clan District * The Odd Jobs Board * The Time-Twitching Tower * The Wrong Side of the Tracks ** The Game Grid Arcade ** The Deep Machine Tunnels ** The Department of Shadowy Arts and Crafts ** The Copperhead Club ** The Casino ** The Graffiti Wall ** The Precinct ** The Dirt-Walled Hovel of the Pretentious Artist ** The Overgrown Lot ** The Sleazy Back Alley ** The Tunnel of L.O.V.E. ** The Neverending Party ** A Boxing Daycare ** The Oracle ** Empty Lot * The Right Side of the Tracks ** Hagnk's Ancestral Mini-Storage ** The Doorway to Hey Deze (Waffle Haus) ** A Construction Site. ** A Transporter Booth ** Elemental International Airport ** The Gourd Tower ** The Cake-Shaped Arena ** The Pokémporium ** The Brotherhood of the Smackdown ** Madness Bakery ** The League of Chef-Magi ** KoL High School ** Spookyraven Manor ** Voting Booth ** A Monorail Station ** LI-11 HQ ** A Horsery ** LT&T Office ** The Blood Bank * Market Square ** The Flea Market ** Mr. Store ** The Meatsmith ** The Armory and Leggery ** The Gigantic Superfluous Fountain ** Doc Galaktik's Medicine Show ** The Traveling Trader ** The General Store ** The Sewer ** A Reasonably-Sized Fountain ** The Bookmobile ** The Skeleton Store * Le Dègueulasse Marais ** The Edge of the Swamp ** The Dark and Spooky Swamp ** The Corpse Bog ** The Ruined Wizard Tower ** The Wildlife Sanctuarrrrrgh ** Swamp Beaver Territory ** The Weird Swamp Village * A Temporal Rift ** Seaside Town, 28 Days Later *** Market Square, 28 Days Later *** The Mall of Loathing, 28 Days Later *** Wrong Side of the Tracks, 28 Days Later *** The Hall of Braaaaains The Big Mountains * Mt. Molehill * Mt. Noob * Chateau Mantegna * The Snojo * The Orc Chasm ** The Smut Orc Logging Camp ** The Highlands *** A-boo Peak *** Twin Peak *** Oil Peak *** The Highland Lord's Tower ** The Valley Beyond The Orc Chasm * The Barrel full of Barrels * Melvign's Comic Shop * Mt. McLargeHuge * Huggler Memorial Colosseum * The Dark and Dank and Sinister Cave * The Thinknerd Warehouse * The Temple of Literacy ** The Altar of Literacy * The Dungeoneers' Association * The Hermitage * Some Smoldering Wreckage * A Freezing Abyssal Portal * Little Canadia ** Little Canadia Jewelers ** Outskirts of Camp Logging Camp ** Camp Logging Camp ** Chez Snootée ** The Institute for Canadian Studies ** The Super-Secret Canadian Mind-Control Device ** Marty's House An Old Man (and the Sea) * An Old Man * The Sea ** The Briny Deeps ** The Brinier Deepers ** The Briniest Deepests ** The Sea Floor *** An Octopus's Garden *** The Wreck of the Edgar Fitzsimmons *** Madness Reef *** The Marinara Trench *** The Dive Bar *** The Mer-Kin Outpost *** Anemone Mine *** Intense Currents **** The Mer-Kin Deepcity ***** Mer-kin Temple ***** Mer-kin Colosseum ***** Mer-kin Gymnasium ***** Mer-kin Elementary School ***** Mer-kin Library *** The Caliginous Abyss *** The Coral Corral *** The Sea Monkees' Castle **** Little Brother **** Big Brother **** Grandpa **** Grandma **** Mom *** The Skate Park **** A Rumble Near the Fountain / Ice Skate Territory / Roller Skate Territory **** Comet, the Roller Skate **** Lutz, the Ice Skate **** The Bandshell **** A Merry-Go Round **** The Eclectic Eels The Nearby Plains * Cobb's Knob * The Suburbs of Dis * The Ruins of Fernswarthy's Tower * Degrassi Knoll ** friendly Degrassi Knoll * The "Fun" House * The Misspelled Cemetary * The Palindome * A Temporal Rift * A Small, Bright Light * A Scorch Mark * The Bat Hole * The Rabbit Hole * The Beanstalk * The Spectral Pickle Factory * The Luter's Grave * An Unsettling Abyssal Portal * A Terrifying Abyssal Portal The Lair of the Naughty Sorceress * The Naughty Sorceress' Tower Desert Beach * The Gnomish Gnomads' Camp * A Small Pyramid * Your Tomb * The Arid, Extra-Dry Desert * An Oasis * Bordertown * The Shore, Inc. * South of The Border * A Ruined House * Gnasir's Place * A Scorching Abyssal Portal * Mining Camp * Crimbonium Mine * Ferry to Kokomo The Distant Woods * The Spooky Forest * An Abyssal Portal * The Old Landfill * That Hippy * The Arrrboretum * The Shivering Timbers * Whitey's Grove * The Road to the White Citadel ** The White Citadel * The Typical Tavern ** Bart Ender ** A Pool Table ** A Barroom Brawl ** Tavern Cellar ** A Suspicious-Looking Guy * A Deserted Stretch of I-911 * Rumpelstiltskin's Home For Children * Skid Row * The Candy Witch and the Relentless Child Thieves * The Prince's Ball * Copse of the Deep Fat Friars ** Talk to the Deep Fat Friars *** Brother Flying Burrito, the Deep Fat Friar *** Brother Corsican, the Deep Fat Friar *** Brother Smothers, the Deep Fat Friar ** The Dark Neck of the Woods ** The Dark Heart of the Woods ** The Dark Elbow of the Woods ** Pandamonium *** Azazel's Temple *** Belilafs Comedy Club *** Moaning Panda Square *** Pandamonium Slums *** Hey Deze Arena * The Black Forest * The Black Market * Forest Village ** The Bugbear Bakery ** The Crackpot Mystic's Shed ** The Bounty Hunter Hunter's Shack ** The Untinker's Cottage ** Ye Wizard's Shack Game Shoppe *** Cashier *** Alice's Army * The Hidden City * "Dakota" Fanning * The Hidden Temple * The Worm Wood ** The Stately Pleasure Dome ** The Rogue Windmill ** The Mouldering Mansion * 8-Bit Realm * A Stinking Abyssal Portal The Mysterious Island of Mystery * The Hippy Store * Orcish Frat House * The Hippy Camp * The Obligatory Pirate's Cove Other * Secret Tropical Island Volcano Lair ** A Dark Cave ** The Broodling Grounds ** A Palm Tree Shelter ** A Guy in the Bushes ** Inner Compound ** Outer Compound ** A Protestor ** Temple Portico ** Temple ** Main Hall ** The Convention Hall Lobby ** A Boat ** A Girl in a Black Dress ** Outside the Club ** A Dance Club ** Fishing Village ** The Barracks ** The Hacienda ** A Volcanic Cave * A Journey to the Center of Your Mind ** Great Trip ** Mediocre Trip ** Bad Trip * Memories, in the Corners of your Mind ** Memories of the Very Beginning ** Memories of the Distant Past ** Memories of the Distant Future? * Uncle P's Maps ** Map to The Landscaper's Lair *** The Landscaper's Hut *** The Landscaper's Lair ** Map to Professor Jacking's laboratory *** Professor Jacking *** Pneumatic Tube Interface *** Small-O-Fier *** Huge-A-Ma-Tron *** Jacking's Mirror ** Map to the Kegger in the Woods *** Kegger in the Woods ** Map to Vanya's Castle *** Vanya's Castle Foyer *** Vanya's Castle Chapel *** The Creature's Lair ** Map to the Magic Commune *** The Whirling Wheatgrass Juice Cup *** The Electric Lemonade Acid Parade *** Freegans of the Mysterious Island *** The Magic Yurt *** Mary Jane's Wild Ride *** The Enchanted Jam Band Room ** Map to Ellsbury's Claim *** Neckback Crick * An Astral Slash (formerly) ** The Skies over Valhalla *** A Giant Swarm of Yeti-Mounted Skeletons *** The Bonewall *** A Massive Flying Battleship *** A Supply Train *** The Bone Star * Bugbear Mothership ** Medbay ** Waste Processing ** Sonar ** Science Lab ** Morgue ** Special Ops ** Engineering ** Navigation ** Galley ** Bridge